Kraid: After Story
by Bubalubagus
Summary: What Kraid has been up to since his last appearance in the games. And the horrors of his domestic life.


Kraid grew legs. He was a baby, with little baby proportions, but those times are gone. Having left his awkward puberty faze, kraid had grown both physically and emotionally. He was ready to tackle the adult world.

Kraid walked down to the coffee machine by his cubicle, it was a long day and he needed something to rejuvenate his energy. It was weird, no matter how many cups he drank it never seemed to do anything for him, but eh he might as well try.

Kraid picked up the paper coffee cup between the tips of his claws and blew on it to cool it off. Then kraid reached down and grabbed another coffee cup because he accidentally blew all the coffee out of the first cup. Seeing how blowing on it would ruin it, Kraid simply tossed the cup in his mouth.

Kraid reached down and grabbed another coffee cup because the other one was so hot he had to spit it out immediately. Seeing how blowing on it would ruin it, and how it was too hot to drink without cooling, Kraid put the coffee in the company cooler to speed up its natural cooling.

Kraid decided to forget about trying to drink coffee after he accidentally diced the cooler into pieces with his enormous claws. Looks like that would be coming out of his paycheck. He was going to head back to his cubicle and take some more calls, when a workmate shouted out to him "Hey kraid, can you get me a cup of coffee while you're over there?"

Just like that, he was trapped. Kraid could just refuse him, but what would the consequences be? He had been unpopular around the workplace ever since the christmas party where he spilled boiling coffee all over his boss. This could be his chance to become likeable again!

Wait wait wait wait wait, what if this is a prank, everyone knows about his slip up, so asking him to get coffee for them is ridiculous right? B-but was that risk worth taking, either way its a risk! His sweat was pouring, oh god he was starting to sweat! He always sweat when he got nervous!

I mean the first time he broke the coffee machine he had to pay for a new one, and then he couldn't afford new anti perspirent, and one thing led to another and it was his sweaty hands that led to him spilling coffee on his boss that day.

That made kraid even more nervous, his collar was hot, f-forget that! His collar had been choking him all day! The store didn't have anything in his size so here he was in a human sized work shirt he could only get one button on, his damn arms didn't fit through the sleeves, his pants so small they can't go past his ankles! He has to waddle everywhere, HE'S ALREADY CLUMSY ENOUGH! But it's "Company policy" to wear this stuff, so Kraid put up with it, he put up with it every day for the past 15 years all to support his family!

That's right, his family. Kraid thought of his son and remembered why he put up with this. He could do this, he could do this, he was visibly sweating, but he could do this. All he had to do was get a cup of coffee.

Kraid turned towards the coffee machine slowly, and picked up a- "GODDAMNIT!" Kraid screeched as he accidentally destroyed the entire room he was in just by turning. All his workmates stared at him and started laughing. Kraid looked around in horror, this was the worst day of his life. He ran off to the bathroom, tears pouring down his face.

He crammed his entire body into the bathroom, his face pressed up against the mirror. Kraid looked at himself, he breathed, he breathed, and he looked at himself. He looked at himself and saw that he was shaking, that he was crying, that he was tired. Kraid breathed and looked at himself for the first time in a long time, and he saw many things.

He was tired, he was sad. He had grown out of petty fights with Samus and conquering worlds a long time ago. He wished he never grew up, things were so much simpler when he was a kid. Was changing careers really a good idea? It was tough fighting all the time, but at least he was good at it. He was trapped, he wasn't good for anything else but murder, Kraid wanted a real job, he wanted to escape that life.

Ever since he met her, he was different. He quit the space pirates for her, he left his friends for her, he got this job for her. The day he moved into his new house she bought him a coffee machine as a housewarming gift. Kraid told her that he couldn't make coffee, so she came to his house every morning and made some for him. Slowly, they fell in love, maybe that's why he struggled so much with coffee.

Kraid knew, he knew that if she was still here she wouldn't want him to suffer like this. He mashed himself back out of the bathroom, wiped his tears, stood up straight, and busted a hole through the ceiling. Oops. But that wouldn't get him down anymore, he was a man, he was a grown man now, he had to get back to work.

Kraid walked down the now empty hallway and tried to put the days events behind him. But when Kraid made it back to his cubicle he found his boss waiting for him, pink slip in hand. "I'm sorry, you're a good kid, but you're physically incapable of working here. We're gonna have to let you go." he said.

Kraid took the pink slip firmly, turned and walked out the door without saying anything.

Now jobless, Kraid wondered how he could face his son. He wasn't old enough to understand what situation they were in, but Kraid knew. He knew that the clock was ticking, they can't survive like this.

He handed the babysitter 50$ at the door before stepping in, sighing, and kicking off his shoes. He gazed at his son in his crib, he was only 3 years old. Still he was a monster just like his father. The birth of his son is what took his wife's life. But kraid didn't hold it against him… he couldn't. He and his wife knew this would happen, but she insisted, she wanted to do it anyway, that was how much she loved them. She gave her life for this family, so Kraid had to keep working to preserve it no matter the cost.

And so Kraid went around town and applied for every job there was, but to no avail. Either based on his appearance or job background, he was rejected by every employer he met. So an ordinary job simply wouldn't work out for him. But maybe he could simply work out, as an ordinary, or not so ordinary job.

What if he used his own freakish body as a marketing tool? Turn his weakness into a strength! Kraid was a genius, he spent some money on a camera and some VHS tapes and got to work.

"And stretch, and stretch, and stretch!" kraid said over the upbeat music as he stretched out one leg repeatedly "Now break! 30 seconds and a drink of water!" he said cheerily. He started producing these exercise tapes, and they really started to sell. Like, they REALLY started to sell. It was interesting to watch, no one had ever seen a freakish monster like him before, showing off his body and its capabilities on video.

After he was interviewed people came to sympathize with him, his life, what he had been through. The loss of his wife and several jobs, his struggle to raise his son alone. This increased his popularity. But still, it was only a local thing. No one outside where he sold the tapes knew about him.

Though word was slowly starting to spread, Kraid was hardly a star. He made enough to take care of himself and his son, but that was all. He was content with that, he didn't need anything more. Or so he thought, until one day, an offer was made….

It had been a little over a year since Kraid started selling his workout tapes, and he was in the best shape of his life. He just got home from buying hula hoops at the store, but found that the door was slightly ajar. He was worried, but not that worried. I mean his son could easily kill a human so he wasn't concerned for his safety too much.

But when he opened the door, he found nothing inside, the interior was undisturbed. He glanced around in search, but found nothing. That is until a small light flittered in his peripherals. He turned to see an all too familiar face.

Even under the shade of his bowler hat, Kraid recognized that man. "What are you doing here?" Kraid asked "I have a proposition for you." the man said back, stepping out of the shadows and toying with the fringe on his expensive suit. The sharp clacking of his designer shoes was a sound Kraid hadn't heard in a long time, but it brought back memories of bloodshed and tyranny.

"I told you that I'm done with that life." Kraid said "I thought so too, but I saw what you were doing, and I thought I could help you make some money." said the man "I don't need your money! This isn't the kind of life I want to live! I have a son now Ridley!" pleaded Kraid.

Ridley looked up at Kraid, he rarely had to look up at anyone, "2 million Kraid, 2 million for one last job, what do you say?" asked Ridley. "T-two million?!" exclaimed Kraid. "2 million, enough for you and your son to keep living comfortably, and all you have to do is one last job for me. So are you in or what?" asked ridley. "Could you give me some time to think about it?" asked Kraid, "Sure thing ol pal, I hope you make the right choice." said Ridley before exiting the door, his wings shredding his mobster outfit before soaring away.

Kraid plopped down on his couch. If he did what ridley asked, he knew that it wouldn't be over after that. If he did one thing, Ridley would have him, he would be back in that old life. But was that a bad thing? I mean they would be financially secure, but was that the kind of world he wanted his son to be involved in.

Definitely not.

There were some things more important than money, his son would be happy, his wife would think this is the right choice. He would have to decline. Kraid got up to put his son to bed, but…. "Oh god no." Kraid said at the sight of the empty crib, empty except for one note left behind by ridley.

"I really hope you make the right choice Kraid, or your son might suffer the consequences." the note read.

And so Kraid gathered up all his money, every last penny of it, all the money he had saved for his sons future. He son would have no future if he didn't use it now, there was only one way out of this.

"I'm shocked to say the least." said samus. At an agreed upon time and place, both her and Kraid met up to discuss the bounty he had posted. "I thought Ridley was your ally" she said "That was a long time ago, why do you think I haven't appeared in a metroid game in 20 years? I quit that life. Ridley wants me back in, and he took my son as insurance." Kraid replied.

"Y-you have a son?" asked Samus "Yeah, I know it's shocking, but even a guy like me can find love, and have a family." said Kraid 'But not me…' thought samus "So you're married?" she asked "I used to be, but my wife passed during childbirth." Kraid said. "O-oh.. I'm so sorry Kraid." she said.

"He's all I have left, please I'll pay whatever price you want! Get my son back from him, and end him once and for all!" said Kraid "You really are different… you've changed so much. Before you were like a child acting without knowing. But now you're an adult, and you act like one too. I mean, this is crazy, I never could have imagined you would change this much." said Samus "Hey maybe it was all those super missiles to the head that set my brain straight" joked Kraid, Samus chuckled a bit at that "You're funny, I'm sorry for all of those times we fought, but with this bounty I think there's a future where we can all be happy. A future without that monster ridley. I'm in Kraid, I'll do it." said Samus.

They shook on it and kraid handed over the money. And so he waited and waited… and waited. But 3 days went by with no results, Kraid was getting worried. Samus could definitely handle herself, and that's what had him worried. She started the mission immediately, so what was taking her so long?

Kraid couldn't sit idly by, he had to do something!

All that time in that cubicle, all that IT work, what could he do with it? How could he use the skills he's developed? By hacking into the galactic federation's servers, Kraid was able to see the time and destination of samus' travels. 3 days ago she left for a sector 2 planet with space pirate activity, after landing on its moon her ship descended onto the planet itself. That's where she's been all this time.

And Kraid wasted no time getting there. There's an entire black market for intergalactic travel that he learned about while working with the space pirates. Using that he was able to get an off the grid flight to this planet. He lived on a sector 2 planet as well so it wasn't too long of a flight.

But wait laid in wait for him on this planet was far from all his expectations. The world was an industrial jungle gym, it would require a skilled gymnast like samus to make it through here. But what had kraid spent the last year doing? That's right, something like this is not a challenge for him.

And so he danced through the bars and poles and beams with grace, not a sound was made as he maneuvered through it. Several rinkas(ring shaped metroid enemies that guard mother brain) were flying at him, but Kraid was more than familiar with them thanks to hula hoops.

Putting his arms through them he spun them with flourish and flung them towards his former boss. Kraid had stumbled into tourian and had encountered mother brain. But she wouldn't go down so easily. Breaking free from her glass she grew into an enormous bipedal brain monster with superpowered psionic implants.

She shot blasts at kraid, but his skin is impenetrable by such attacks. Even though Mother Brain is huge in this form, she's still smaller than Kraid. He easily lifted her and threw her into the acid pools she had set up as obstacles. But as you can imagine she got back up and continued to fight.

Kraid once again tossed her into the acid, but then stood on top of her to hold her in place. She slowly boiled to death in there. With that nightmare disposed of Kraid rushed to find his son, samus, and then Ridley in that order. But Mother Brain had a time bomb wired to her as usual, and in 2 minutes the planet would explode.

Bolting through the corridor that was behind mother brain, Kraid caught a glimpse of action. Samus was guarding his child while she engaged combat with ridley. He covered the area in a blanket of fire. His eyes glowed like a demon from hell as he swooped in for the kill. But Kraid caught him by the tail at the last second.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KRAID?!" asked ridley in mortal terror. Samus immediately started to unload super missiles while Kraid held ridley still. Within seconds Ridley was dead, and like mother brain before him he was tossed into the acid pits.

Without speaking a word to each other samus and kraid got the fuck out of there. Kraid picked up his son and carried him all the way back to samus' ship, which kraid had landed his much larger ship next to. They scrambled to get in and start the machines up. Without a second to spare they blasted off into the night sky.

The planets burst into hellfire and ceased to exist, but they had escaped that, they had lived. Suddenly samus' voice came in over the radio "W-we did it, they're dead… and we all made it out alive." she said while panting heavily.

"Y-yeah, we did it!" said Kraid, equally winded. "Hey, I've been thinking a lot about what you told me" said Samus "Yeah?" said Kraid, interested. "About how even someone like you could find love and have children." she said. Things went silent "Honestly, I never really had the chance to feel love in my life. If even someone like you can find love… then why haven't I?" she said somberly.

"You know, when I said the future would be happy for all of us, I meant all of us…. Together" she said,'' What do you mean?" asked Kraid "I-I mean that I never really felt love for anyone, until I met back up with you. I mean just seeing how adult you've become. A-and I've known you for so long, and after everything that you've been through… I don't want to push myself into your life…. But I thought maybe…. I could be the woman that makes you feel whole again. I would love to be that for you." she said.

"Samus, you know what happened to my wife." said Kraid "I-I know. I know. I'm not trying to replace her, but… still I had to tell you how I feel." said samus. Kraid sighed, a single tear rolled down his face 'why are all the women I love so kind and selfless?' he wondered. "No, my wife is gone. Thank you samus, for giving me so much, for giving me a new future, for giving me new love. Thank you, I accept your feelings, I love you too." said Kraid.

"O-OH! Uh. about the money for the bounty, don't worry about it.. I-I mean you don't have to pay me or anything, I was happy to do it. Some things are more valuable than money." she said. "Yeah I know that better than anyone. Some things are better than money, and this happy ending is one of them" said Kraid with a full smile.

The End.


End file.
